Hustle
| height = 6 ft. 5 in. | weight = 260 lb. | born = | billed_from = Compton, California | music = "Gun Play" by Slim The Mobster | affiliation = Under Ground Kings |typen=2 |type1=Schizo |type2=LPW | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = All-Around/Technical/Brawler | finisher = "A Nightmare On Elm Street" | will = | wont = | trainer = | debut = Vertigo 4.1 | record = | accomplishments = | retired = | winpct=100 | wins=1 | losses=0 | accomplishments = |championships }} Holo'oka'a Ualesi Solomona Taua Lasalo Esitautaimatapalapala, often known by his ring names Hustle and MV4H, is a retired American professional wrestler, who was signed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) performing on its Pyromania brand, as part of the stables the Under Ground Kings and the Westside Connection. Biography Holo'oka'a Ualesi Solomona Taua Lasalo Esitautaimatapalapala also known in certain circles as “Hustle”. Born of Hawaiian and Samoan descent, he is/was a long-standing member of the Elm Street Pirus gang in Compton. Hustle has spent the last few years making a name for himself, not only in the world of wrestling, but in underground fight scenes across the globe. Through the years, he has found his life connected with various members of the LPW roster, in ways both positive and negative, but he finally felt it was the right time to get involved in a major way. Along with fellow cohorts T.O.S. and K.T. Johnson, the UGK have arrived. In wrestling * Finishing moves **''A Nightmare On Elm Street'' (Waist lock backwards roll transitioned into a bridging German suplex) **''The Trap'' (Scissored armbar or an arm hook sleeper hold to a seated opponent) **''Five Year Stretch'' (Stretch Muffler) *'Signeture Moves' **''Blood Runs Cold'' (Repeated body blows to the solar plexus and abdomen. The combo is then proceeded by a spinning backfist and completed by a roundhouse kick to the side of the head. This can be done in the middle of the ring or a corner of the ring (as a setup for ‘A Nightmare on Elm Street’). **''Five Point Star'' (Repeated elbow strikes to the side of the opponent's head while holding the opponent in a grounded crucifix a setup for The Trap or Five Year Stretch) **''Red Dot'' (Hustle gets a running start before kicking the opponent’s head directly into the ringpost as a setup for A Nightmare on Elm Street) **Exploder Suplex **Head-and-Arm Suplex **Lariat **Dragon Screw Legwhip **Powerslam **Samoan Drop **Buffalo Sleeper **Gory Special **Lifting Chickenwing **BRUTALLY STIFF clinched muay thai kneestrikes to the abdomen, chest, and head **BRUTALLY STIFF flying knee **Flying kneebar/armbar/triangle choke (varied upon situation; used as a counter) **Various kicks and strikes *'Will' **Be exceedingly violent and vicious. **Weaken joints of the body using stiff punches, kicks, and limb strikes. **Counter using muay thai techniques (clinching, foot-trusts, knee strikes, ect). **Disqualify himself for being too enthusiastic in the mutilation of a particularly hated rival. **Maintain loyalty to UGK. **Insult K.T. Johnson at any given point in time. **Shoot slander at any person on the roster past or present. **Do anything for love. *'Won't' **Go to sleep if there’s a live cockroach in a room. It needs to be killed. **Let you rape him. Not even for money. Sorry. **Dance. Shucking and jiving and random coon buffoonery will not happen. **Take K.T. Johnson seriously. **Do that. *'Theme music' **''"Gun Play"'' by Slim The Mobster *'Entrance' **Gun shots ring out as “Gun Play” by Slim the Mobster begins to play throughout the arena and the camera cuts between a grainy film filter of the entrance and the entrance video of assorted street violence, Hustle himself toting a Mausberg Tactical 12 Gauge shotgun, and the streets of Compton, California washed in red, black, and white. Hustle emerges from the stage curtain garbed in a San Francisco 49ers fitted cap, black Kevlar vest, and red bandana tied around his face to obscure it from view. Pacing the stage, Hustle rolls his wrists, slowly examining the situation before making his way to the ring at a measured pace. Upon reaching the ring and leaping to the canvas with a surprising amount of agility, the camera returns to normal to find the arena bathed in red lighting. Hustle stalks around the ring, awaiting his opponent. Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **None Match history External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni